It Hurts to Love You
by LostInHisGlodenEyes
Summary: Bella is having rough love life with Jacob, not even her dad will believe her, so she runs into the arms of the only person who can help her. T for abuse Warning: If you are Team Jacob i'd advise you to stay clear of this story, even thou he will get his happy ending.
1. Your The Only One part 1

**BPOV:**

The tears leaked down my face has I ran up the Cullen's stairs to the front door. Has soon has I got to the top it started raining, I then lightly knocked on the door. Alice was the one who opened the door.

"Bella," Alice gasped, she then wrapped me in hug, "oh Bella, I've missed you so much, and it's been so long." I knew that is she could she would be crying, she pulled back and looked at me.

"Bella why are you crying?" Alice asked while tilting her head.

"Alice I-I need Edward," I whispered, the tears running faster.

"Ok Bella, he is up in his room, but you still-," but before she could finish her sentence, I was up the stairs and heading for the third floor. When I finally reached the top, I started at the door of Edward's room; so many times I've walked in and out of this room. I decided to knock on the door. Edward opened it, and has as it was I was in his arms, and crying again. Edward was shocked at first, but he wrapped his arms around me like old times.

"Bella," Edward called in a sweet, gentle voice, "my sweet, Angel look at me." I looked up to see concern, and worry written all over his face. "Love why are you crying?" He asked. I put my head into his chest and just cried more, because he was using sweet words even thou we broke up. Edward just rubbed my back and waited for me to get it all out. I don't know how long we we're standing there, but the next thing I Edwards is sitting on his couch, with me on his lap, still comforting me . After a while I stopped, and looked back up at him; the worry and concern sill on his face.

"I'm sorry," I sniffed, while whipping away my tears, "I know we aren't together any more, but I really needed to talk to someone, who could love me, and believe me, and not scream at me, and-"Edward stopped me by putting his finger to my lips.

"My Angel who is doing all those awful thing because I swear I will hunt them down, because no one make my Angel cry and gets away with it-." This time I cut him off.

"Edward please," I begged, I could feel the tears welding up, "please just hold me, and be violent when I'm not around please." He looked at me expression and pulled me close, and like before began rubbing my back.

"Bella," Edward called in the same voice from before he got violent, "you never answered my question." I sighed and decided that if I could trust anyone it would be the Cullen's. I removed my arms that were wrapped around Edward's waist, and put them in front of Edward so he could. I then gently rolled up the sleeves of my long-sleeved sweater, showing Edward all the black and blue bruises on my arms, you could tell by how the bruises shapes that someone used their hands. Edward gasped, he then gently lifted up my arms to his face.

"Bella," Edward said still in shock, "who did this to you?" At the last part his voice got murderous. I looked into his eyes gagging his reaction.

"Remember how I had started dating Jacob," Edward only nodded, "well everything was fine at first, until Jacob started spending nights at my house, apparently I still dreamed about you, which made Jacob angry because we were dating, One day Jacob threatened me saying, "that if I didn't stop dreaming about you that he would start hurting me," I agreed right away, but apparently it kept slipping out, and like Jacob promised, he started hitting me, it started out has little hits on the hands, and turned into him grabbing me by the hair and fling me across the room, only for me to hit a wall-,"

"Didn't you try telling Charlie?" Edward asked, more than just angry. "I did but Charlie denied it, he said Jacob was a good kid and would never do anything over has stupid has that, but has time went on Jacob started getting more violent, I kept trying to tell Charlie, showing him the evidence that Jacob was doing, but Charlie just yelled at me, that I was doing it to myself, so I could come back to you- and today was the worst day of them all,"

To be continued

**A/N: I hope you guys like it, I know you don't want me to start another story, but I just couldn't help myself. Pleas review, thank you.**


	2. So Close but yet So Far

_Last Time_

_I kept trying to tell Charlie, showing him the evidence that Jacob was doing, but Charlie just yelled at me, that I was doing it to myself, so I could come back to you- and today was the worst day of them all,"_

**BPOV: I'm going to change it around so it won't just be Bella's view **

I swallowed hard; this was hard to remember not because the memory is fading, no because of the end results that could've happened. I looked down at my hand that Edward was holding and rubbing soothingly.

Edward just watched me silently waiting for me to continue.

"I was at La Push, Jacob and I where at his house, his father was gone, and Jacob was yelling at me….."

"**IF YOU LOVE HIME SO MUCH THAT YOUR DREAM OF THAT BLOOD SUCKING DEMON THEN MAYBE YOU SHOULD GO BACK TO HIM!" Jacob's words were like knives, I knew that when I let Edward go I was going to regret it.**

"**WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU JACOB BLACK HOW CAN YOU SAY THOES AWFUL THINGS ABOUT THE CULLENS, THEY'VE BEEN NOTHING BUT POLITE TO YOU AND YET YOU'RE A JERK TO THEM, YOU KNOW WHAT I REGRET THIS, I REGRET YOU JACOB BLACK, EDWARD WAS RIGHT WHEN HE TOLD ME TO STAY AWAY FROM YOU JACOB, I WISH I WAS WITH EDWARD INSTEAD OF YOU!" I yelled right back at him. **

**But like letting Edward go I regretted it. Jacob began to shake with anger, which means he wasn't in control of his anger. Pictures of Emily's face came flashing in my head. I took a step back and lifted my hands to shield my face.**

"**What did you just say?" Jacob said through clenched teeth, I just shook my head, but Jacob wasn't having it. Jacob grabbed me by the hair and pulled me closer to him; he then slapped my hands away from my face, and pulled my chin harshly so that I was looking to his eyes.**

"**You stupid, backstabbing, girl look at me when I'm talking to you." Jacob said. He then through me on the bed, and crawled above my body.**

"**You are going to regret every saying you wish you were with the leech," Jacob said, while grabbing both of my hands in one of his, and hosting it above my head.**

"**You're going to regret ever going out with the leech," Jacob whispered the rage still evident in his voice, while tearing all the buttons of my button down plaid shirt**_**(Just think of the shirt Bella was wearing in the beginning of Eclipse the movie)**_** tears started leaking down my face . Jacob's hands then began to move to my jeans, his hands were in position to rip them, "and you're going to regret ever falling in love with him!" Jacob growled. I closed my eyes waiting for the tearing sound when I heard Seth's voice.**

"**Jake, Sam called a meeting, hurry up." Seth called from outside the house. Never in my life have I ever been more grateful about their being a meeting then now. Jacob let go of my hands, and stood, but before he left he slapped me across the face.**

"**Will finish this later," His words were like cold, black, ice, "and I think twice about telling Charlie about this, not that'll he'll believe you." I only turned my head and nodded, with that said and one more slap to the face he left.**

**-It Hurt's To Love You-**

**I raced up the steps to my front door, I quickly threw open the door, and slammed it shut; I then leaned up against it, and locked it.**

"**Geese Bells, what's got you all wound up?" My father asked. After locking the door, I turned around and looked at him; he had a half-eaten sandwich in his hands, and his gun and uniform were hung up.**

"**If I told you, you wouldn't believe me," I said walking past him and into the kitchen.**

"**Bells, you can tell me anything, and I'll believe you," Charlie said coming into the kitchen as well.**

"**No dad you won't, you haven't in while." I said grabbing a cup from the cabinet above, filling it with water, and taking a sip.**

"**Come on Bells tell me," Charlie pleaded. I sighed, looked down, and began tracing the rim of the cup with my index finger. I then looked up, and looked my dad straight in the eyes.**

"**Jacob tried to rape me today." I said it casually, like it wasn't a big deal, but in reality it had me scared shirtless. Charlie just shook his head.**

"**Bells, I can't keep having you lie to me about Jacob, Jacob is a good kid Bells he never-" I cut off my dad.**

"**But that's just it Dad, this isn't a lie, Jacob is the one lying, Dad please you have to believe me, Jacob just is-"**

"**ISABELLA MARIE SWAN LIEING IS ONE THING, BUT CALLING SOMEONE ELSE A LIER IS ANOTHER THING, I KNEW THAT SOMETIME IN YOURS AND JACOBS RELATIONSHIP THAT YOU TRY TO LIE ABOUT SOMETHING TO GO BACK TO THE CULLENS, WELL I'VE HAD IT BELLA-"**

"**THAT'S JUST IT DAD YOU NEVER BELIEVE ME ANY MORE, WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU ANYTHING, JACOB ISN'T THE GUY HE USE TO BE, IM NOT DOING THIS BECAUSE I MISS EDWARD, IM DOING THIS BECAUSE IM SCARED DAD, AND YOUR BELIVING THE LIE INSTEAD OF YOUR OWN DAUGHTER WHY CAN'T-"**

**I was cut off by my father's hand meeting my face, because of the force I fell to the floor.**

"**I've tried Bells, but I've had up to here with your lies, and I'm done, you either tell Jacob your sorry, or get out of my house." I stood up, and looked at my dad, there was anger like Jacob's in my dad's eyes. I began to cry because I felt alone, my best friend was trying to rape me, and my father was taking his side without known the whole truth. **_**"Edward." **_**A voiced whispered in my head. Even the sound of his name brought back good and bad memories, sad and happy, beautiful and ugly. I decided that if anyone would understand it would be the Cullen's. I walked away from my dad, grabbed my car keys, and said, "I'M NOT APOLOGIZAING TO JACOB." I then unlocked the door, ran outside, and into my truck; I then drove off, without one more glance towards my father. Now the only problem was, if the Cullen's would take me back or not.**

_A/N: Ok I'm telling you this now for those of you who read Baby Bella it's on hold, because my brain is having writers block, and if I try to write a chapter now, the chapter will suck, and I will feel really bad because has my readers you deserve good chapters instead of stupid, unprofessional ones. So that's all I have to tell you. I hope you like this story; it will give you something to read until my brain thinks of good chapter for baby Bella. Check out my other stories as well._


End file.
